Curiousity killed the cator something like that
by bittersweetstange
Summary: Harry is curious as to why Draco is out of bed at 1 A.M and intends to find out. Unfortunately he has to suffer the consequences. Eventually sexual mature content.


Harry lay awake in the boy's dormitory. Everyone else had gone to sleep, Harry couldn't blame them though, and it was 1 A.M in the morning. Harry wasn't the only awake though it seemed. He had the Maudrars map laid across his lap, with his bed hangings drawn so no one would see his wand lit up. The map showed everyone in their towers sleeping except one dot. He had been watching the dot move about and wander around for some time now. The dot belonged to Draco Malfoy. Harry had expected it to disappear into the Room of Requirement like it always had, but it strolled the corridors and hadn't gone near the Room of Requirement once. Harry thought that after sixth year Draco wouldn't go near there having it been full of memories, bad memories.

Harry had watched Draco and was curious as to what he was doing up at this hour of the night. Harry drew back his bed curtains and everyone snored peacefully and hummed quietly. They were all asleep, that was except for himself. Harry quietly got out of bed, and kneeled for his trunk at the end of the bed and took out his father's invisibility cloak and shut the lid gently. With wand in hand and his map inside his pocket he then tiptoed his way to the door, before looking back to make sure that he hadn't woken anyone up. Everyone still lay asleep without noticing Harry's departure.

Harry opened the door and let himself out. He sauntered down the stairs slowly and peered before making his way into the common room to see if anyone had fallen asleep over homework or was awake like him. He couldn't see anybody, so he took it that no one was awake. Though knowing no one was in the common room he still kept his quiet pace and walked out of the portrait hole. He threw the cloak over himself and took out the map from his pocket. He unfolded it and took another look at where Draco was.

Draco's dot was close to the Great Hall but he seemed to be pacing more slowly than he was before Harry had first seen his dot. Harry folded the map and put it back to his pocket and made his way down to where he saw Draco last.

Harry avoided sharp corners and kept his eye out for Filtch and Mrs. Norris, knowing Filtch was desperate to find anyone out of bed. Harry was now standing in front of the Great Hall and not seeing anybody. He seized his map once again and it showed that Draco was close to the Great Hall, he could even see his own dot and Draco's was… right behind him. Harry turned silently around and was facing Draco. Though, he was under his invisibility cloak, Draco was looking straight at Harry. Harry wondered if Draco could see him, but remembered only Mad-Eye could, so maybe Draco was staring at nothing.

"Who's there?" Draco said after a moment of absolute silence. Draco's voice seemed to have a scared tone in his voice. Harry wasn't sure as to say something or to keep quiet. He thought it was best to not make a noise but it was hard not to breathe so loudly knowing Draco was now aware someone was there. Harry drew a breath, quiet though, but not quite enough for Draco looked aware of Harry's presence.

"Who's there?" Draco asked again except this time knowing someone was there. Harry covered his hand over his mouth trying his hardest to not move, not even breathe. It seemed to work, or so he thought, Draco turned on his heel and walked away. Harry let out a gasp of breathe but it seemed to have been more of a cough than a rapid breathe. Draco turned sharply and went back to his position in front of Harry.

"Tell me who you are!" Draco ordered. "Don't play stupid I know you're there!" Harry stepped back trying to get out of this situation and return to his dormitory. Though he stepped on the bottom of his cloak and the cloak fell off leaving him vivid.

"Potter?" Said Draco.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes it's me. What are you doing out after curfew?" Draco asked Harry.

"I could ask you the same Malfoy." Harry said stuttering.

"But you see Potter," Draco said taking a step forward. "I, unlike you happen to be Head Boy."

That was right; Draco was the Head Boy of Slytherin. After last year's chaos with the battle, the seventh years had to repeat the year, which meant Harry had to attend, defeater of a dark wizard or not. Draco had been awarded Head Boy and was actually doing a very well job of it. Instead of treating the younger children horribly, only just a little he wasn't as nasty as before.

"I was just..." What should he say? He was out of bed at 1 A.M because he was interested in what Draco was doing, which happened to be nothing at all.

"Just?" Malfoy said carrying out Harry's last word.

"Trying to find the loo." Harry finally said.

"The loo?" Repeated Malfoy. Harry nodded. He wasn't sure why he had said that excuse, but it seemed fitting and wasn't sure what else to say.

"You are not a good liar Po-"He stopped in mid-sentence and was no longer looking at Harry but was looking past Harry's shoulder.

"Potter. Malfoy. What exactly are you two doing?" Harry knew who it was without having to turn around. Snape's monotone voice was something you had gotten used to. "Well? Is someone going to inform me what you two are doing?"

"I was on duty, sir." Malfoy said after a moment.

"Which ends at eleven." Snape informed. Draco's innocent face now turned white. _So if Malfoy wasn't awake because of him being Head Boy then what was he doing? _Harry thought. Snape was now looking at Harry.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"I asked you a question, Potter. If you are too tired to listen to one speak, then I haven't the slightest lcue why you are out of your bed." Snape said. Draco muffled a giggle, but Snape was now turned to Malfoy. "Something funny, Malfoy? Because Potter isn't the only one I will be seeing at detention tomorrow." Malfoy once again went pale.

"But, Professor!" Draco protested. "I'm Head Boy! You can't give me detention."

"I can, and I most certainly will. You should've thought of your consequences before you thought it a good idea to roam the castle after hours. If you would like to discuss this with the Headmaster, you may do so before your detention tomorrow morning." Draco gulped.

"Yes sir." Draco mumbled.

"Now, I will see you both in my classroom tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp. Sense it is the holidays, I will see you both in my classroom at that time for the rest of the week." Snape looked at both of the boys before turning around and was out of sight.

Draco and Harry exchanged a glance before going their separate ways. Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower, regretting him getting out of bed. _This is all Malfoy's fault! If he wasn't out of bed I wouldn't be out of bed!_ Harry grumbled and muttered curses and sneers toward Draco under his breathe all the way back to the boy's dormitory. He had made much noise coming in, and had thought he would've woken someone up, but everyone lay unaware of Harry.

He lay back in his bed and tugged off his clothes and laid back down. He didn't like the idea of having detention with Draco Malfoy as much as he didn't like having detention with him for a whole week. This was going to be a long week, Harry thought.

"Harry Potter! You wake up this instant!" Harry blinked his eyes opened to have Hermione looking down at him furiously. He remembered his detention with Snape and sat up in frenzy.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"8:00. Snape is outside taking 10 points from Gryffindor every minute you're not down there." Hermione said. Harry threw on a clean shirt and had Hermione look away so he could pull on a pair of trousers.

"How long has he been down there?" Harry asked sitting down to put on his shoes.

"Not long, but Harry we're talking about why you've detention when you get back. Because obviously at the moment you don't have time." Hermione folded her arms with a pout.

"Okay, fine. Thank you." Harry said before going down the stairs. He ran across towards the portrait hole and like Hermione had said Snape was counting outloud to himself.

"Finally, Potter. You realized you have detention with me. 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape said. He turned around and walked down the moving steps with Harry in trail. Harry had probably lost points for his house for being out of bed early this morning for getting out of bed and now had more points taken for not getting up out of bed. Harry took note that Draco wasn't with them, though he was probably already in the dungeons knowing the Slytherin common room was nearby from going in there his second year.

Snape and Harry entered the potions room, to find Draco sitting at a desk with his arms folded to make a pillow for his head.

"Malfoy," Draco jumped startled. "If you wanted to sleep you should've last night. Now, that both of you are here, I will tell you what you are going to do." Snape turned around and went to a closet returning with cleaning matierals. "Potter, take this bucket and this sponge. I want you to scrub every speck of the floor." Harry grumbled. That would take forever, knowing how many potions had gone wrong and spilled on the floor. "Malfoy, I want you to take these towels and clean every desk." Draco beamed knowing that wouldn't take as long as Harry's task would. "And when you are done I want you to place those books in alphabetical order by author." The bookshelf held many books, possibly more than a hundred. Draco groaned. "Head Boys' who get detention receive more punishment. When I get back I expect your tasks to be completed."

Snape started to exit his classroom but then paused and turned back around. "I almost forgot, no magic means no wands. Give me both your wands." Harry placed his wand in Snape's hand as well did Draco. Snape sneered and then left leaving the boys alone once again.

Harry carried grasped the handle of the bucket of water and the sponge he was to clean the floor with and started in the farthest corner of the room. It wasn't that bad, he had to do chores like this for the Dursley's countless times. He looked up and saw Malfoy with a sickened face cleaning the last table he was assigned. Draco glanced over at Harry at the same time Harry was looking at Draco. Harry quickly looked away and went back to his duty. He scrubbed the floor harder with each stroke. Snape intended for it to be spotless and cleaner than it had before. If Harry was assigned a mop this might've gone a lot quicker. Though seeing, Snape with a mop was an unsual thought. Harry stifled a laugh and returned to work. It was starting to look better, and it was spotless but it wasn't sparkling either.

Draco now done with cleaning the table tops, looked at the bookshelf that seemed to tower in front of him. Draco hated Snape more than anything at the moment, even more than Potter. Draco took down the books one by one and laid them on a table. As he was taking them down he looked at the book's titles which he seemed familiar with. He even leafed through some of them, coming across things that fascinated him. Draco remembered he was supposed to have them organized by the time Snape returned which could be any moment, sense he hadn't addressed when he would be back. If Snape found him being lazy on the job he would be in knee deep of points that were taken from Slytherin.

He put down the last book and then starred at the books now stacked in five piles. Draco let out a grunt before looking at the books stacked on top and began the second chore.

Harry was now well done with scrubbing the floor, that he was actually pleased with himself. He had scrubbed the whole room before Draco even finished his second task. Harry stood up now feeling unsteady in his legs from kneeling for so long.

Draco noticed Harry done, and was suddenly full of envy. Of course, Potter would get a much easier task, he did defeat Voldemort after all, even Snape liked that the Dark Lord was gone. Draco tried to organize faster, but by going faster it actually made him look at the author's name for a second time before putting them on the shelf which slowed him down.

"Still working over there then?" Harry asked moving the silence out of the way.

"Obviously." Draco scoffed.

"Would you like me to help?" Harry offered. Draco wanted help but didn't want to admit it. Without even saying something Harry was now putting books onto the shelf as well.

"Why are you helping me again?" Malfoy asked not tearing his attention away from his task.

"Thought you needed it…sense it seems difficult." Harry responded.

"Difficult? Do you not think I can't do this by myself?" Draco bellowed. Harry saw the range in Draco's grey eyes.

"I didn't mean that. I meant it's a lot for one to do…" Harry trailed off.

"Fine. You can help," Draco said finally agreeing. "If Snape catches you helping me though, it won't be my fault."

Harry nodded understanding. They continued to work and it went much faster having more hands on the job. Harry was working on organizing N-Z while Draco did the names A-M. After many minutes of organizing they were done. They both sighed in relief at the same time.

Draco looked at the first book on the shelf and looked at the author. He suddenly was all excited and wondering why he hadn't noticed it before. The author was Zane Admire, one of his favorite potion writers. Harry took notice of Draco's sudden change of emotion and was now peering over his shoulder to see what was so excitable.

"What's got you all excited?" Harry asked. Draco jumped not knowing Harry was right behind him.

"This," He said gesturing towards the book. "Happens to be a very rare potion book, even I'm impressed Snape has it." Draco leafed through it even more and beamed at some pages and nodded to others.

Even though he was told it was rare, Harry still wasn't excited as Draco was, to him it was just another book. Harry sat ontop of table and put his chin in his hands. The only reason Harry wasn't good at potions was because of Snape. If he had a different teacher he might pay attention more, though that was unlikely. He wasn't good at potions anyways.

"Why's it rare?" Harry asked after a moment. Draco had completely forgotten what Harry had meant but then came to terms.

"It's a collection. Admire has more than six books out, except this one happens to be his last one he ever put together. It includes potions he made himself, and lists brewing properties." Harry still wasn't interested. It sounded like nothing new than any other potion book. Draco must've noticed Harry being bored and unimpressed. "It also is sort of like a treasure hunt." Harry perked up at that. _How can a book possibly be like a treasure map?_

"Admire is not only famous for making such wonderful books, but always puts hints in them. In the book before the newly one he'll place a clue at the back as to what it's going to be about, or the title, or where you can find it and some stuff like that. Anyways, this was his last book, and he knew he was going to die soon, so he made it the most difficult to find. No one seemed to find it and gave up, that's why I'm surprised as to Snape having it." Draco said turning back to look through the pages.

That was impressive. Harry thought. Maybe when he dies he'll put something of his where no one can find it. Sort of like what Voldemort did with his horcruxes except… it wouldn't be his soul just a secret about Harry that no one else will know. But what would his secret be? He didn't have many, and if he did Hermione would always notice Harry hiding something and order it out of him.

"Potter?" Malfoy said bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Not only are you a good liar but you are a horrible listener both tired and awake." Draco smirked.

"Sorry I was just thinking." He admitted.

"Of what exactly?" Asked Draco.

"Nothing, just stupid things." Harry said. He saw the interested look in Draco's eyes though and knew it would be like Hermione. He shouldn't have said anything, now Draco would probably pry it out of it. "What you said earlier, about Admire hiding something of his before he died," Harry paused looking to see if Draco was at all listening, which he was. "I was thinking it would be cool if I did that. Hide something before I die and have people try to look for something of mine."

"Well they wouldn't give up like they did with Admire. You're Harry Potter; they would spend centuries looking for it if they had to." Draco pointed out.

Harry nodded in agreement. That probably would be true. Though when they found it, it wouldn't be as interesting as they might've hoped and had wasted their lives looking for something not valuable.

"It was just a thought..." Harry said softly.

"That would be neat though. Not for you, I wouldn't waste my time like that. I would hide something if I wanted to and have people look for it. Though it's probably not to anyone's interest about a Malfoy..." Draco said. Harry had noticed they had had a conversation without even pestering the other. They were actually being. Well civil or mature for that matter.

"Why isn't a Malfoy interesting?" Harry asked trying his best to keep this decent conversation going on.

"Really Potter? You out of all people should know!" Draco said. "Everyone knows what Malfoy expectations are. Everyone knows everything about a Malfoy, so it would be a waste of time for them to come looking for something they already know about!" Draco fussed.

Harry now seemed like this well conversation was now on edge. "Er..Well it would still be fun…" Harry said. Draco didn't say anything. "Because I guess treasure hunts are fun and it would keep someone going." Draco still didn't say anything. "Merlin's beard! Why won't you talk?" Harry said giving up on trying to have Draco speak again.

"Because this all talk of Malfoy is reminding me of my family you prat!" Draco with a mournful look upon his face.

"Sorry..i didn't know.." Harry apologized.

"You're sorry? You should know my father is in Azkaban Potter! You should know that Malfoys were involved with everything over the years and-" Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He had broken out in tears and was now sobbing and attempting to pretend that it wasn't tears trailing down his cheeks.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He knew how to comfort people when they were sad, but wasn't sure how to comfort a Malfoy. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to, though he would feel guilty if he just let Draco stand there crying and not doing anything about it.

"Malfoy... this is really weird." Harry managed to say.

"You're weird." Draco managed to say in between his sobs.

"Why..," Harry tried to say. "Why are you crying?" Harry stuttered.

Draco stiffened. "I'm not crying."

"Of course you are!" Harry said. How can Draco pretended he wasn't just now crying? They both knew he was, yet neither said anything more. They stood in silence for endless seconds and no one said anything, but only stared at the other.

Snape entered the room and turned to find Harry and Draco staring at each other awkwardly.

"Potter! What are you doing talking to him?" Snape asked.

"We were both done." Harry answered.

"Is that so?" Snape said turning his head down to inspect the floor. "Indeed you have lived up to my expectation, and I see the tables are cleaner than before," Snape moved over in front of the bookcase. Surely he won't look at each and every book to see if they were all categorized right. Harry thought. "It will do. I will see you both, same time tomorrow. Everyone is at lunch at the moment." Snape said. Both boys hurried their way out of the dungeon.

Harry went up the stairs and walked to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were almost done with their lunch but both looked up when he walked over towards them.

"Can you explain now?" Hermione huffed. Harry took his seat across from her and Ron and nodded slightly. He had explained last night and his curiosity to see what Malfoy was doing which lead him to go look.

"For goodness sake Harry haven't you ever heard curiosity killed the cat?" Hermione asked after Harry had finished.

"How can an adjective kill a cat?" Ron asked unfamiliar with muggle terms.

"Not now. Harry, this is just like sixth year! You were completely obsessed with Draco-"

"I'm not obsessed with him!" Harry argued.

"Then tell me why you were curious as to what he was doing?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't say anything. "Harry, everyone has changed after the battle, including Malfoy. Me being Head Girl we have to have conversations with other Head Boys and Head Girls. And from what I've seen Malfoy is different." Hermione said.

"He's still Draco Malfoy!" Ron said. "I would be curious to what that git would be doing up walking aimlessly down corridors in the middle of the night!" Ron said agreeing with Harry. "And too serve detention for not only Snape, but having it with Malfoy seems like a bloody nightmare to me."

"Both of you are looking at the past! Harry even you changed after the battle," Hermione said. Harry looked at her as if she was wrong. "Yes, Harry we haven't seen you smile in weeks and it's starting to worry us a little." Harry looked at Ron, and Ron made no effort to correct her.

"So you've been talking about me behind my back?" Harry asked standing up.

"Harry! It's not like that we we're just worried!" Hermione said trying to calm him down.

"I've got to go." Harry said walking out of the Great Hall. He heard Hermione cry after him to try to make him come back but failed.

He had too smiled! Harry said arguing with himself against Hermione's thoughts. Harry thought to the last time he smiled.. That was when he might agree with Hermione that she was right. He couldn't think of the last time he had smiled. Or even laughed. Hermione might be right maybe he had changed because of the battle without even knowing it himself. But why hadn't he smiled? He didn't even sense that he was the slightest bit depressed. The last thing that depressed Harry, was Ginny breaking up with him to go back out with Dean. Something about being too busy with his newly fame that she thought she was out casted. Harry had been depressed about that, for maybe a week or so, but not that sad.

Harry avoided Ron and Hermione as best he could. He went to the library even and tried to look up Zane Admire's others books. The library only had three, when he remembered Draco telling them that he had at least written ten. The three that were accessible were: "Most Uncommon uses of Potions." "The Many Ways Potions are used." "Three misunderstanding about Potions and the Correct Ways." The three books that were available were all ratty and were 3 4 and 9 of the books he wrote, but Harry still checked them out of the library.

He spent the afternoon reading the books and some of the stuff was things that Snape had taught him. It was weird how a book was teaching him more in one afternoon than Snape had in seven years. Harry actually seemed fascinated and could see why Draco liked Admire so much. Admire's own potions were interesting. Some being about how you can brew a potion and drink it to have you almost levitate. There was even a section in one of the books which explained how quidditch brooms were charmed like they are.

By the end of the day Harry's head was full of new stuff he didn't think of and was actually desperate to try some of them out. He recalled Draco saying that he put hints in the back and tried to see what that meant. In the third book on the back was just about the author and showed Zane and his family in front of a house waving. Harry read the paragraph underneath it.

_ This book has been about my findings on what people have been thinking potions are used for-they might be right, but not entirely which was why I made this. Some potions are believed to work like charms and that might be so but they are completely different mind you. Potions are used to heal, hurt, and many other things._

_ -__**Zane Admire**_

Harry thought that must be the hint for "The Many Ways Potions are Used." Harry set the book on the bedside table and started thinking of what Hermione had said about Draco. Maybe he isn't all that bad anymore. Harry couldn't recall the last thing Draco had done to make Harry angry.

He was exhausted from being up too late and being up too early this morning and thought he should go to sleep sooner. Harry drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Draco Malfoy fulfilling his head.


End file.
